Hora del Tè
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Suigintou x Shinku]Shinku adoraba aquella hora de la tarde. Esa misma donde ambas por unos cuantos minutos en completa paz ambas se encontraban.  [Shojo Ai]


**Hora del Té **

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Rozen Maiden

**Pareja:** SuigintouxShinku  
**Categoría:** One-shot, shojo-ai apenas sugerido, con algo de romance momentáneo.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Shinku adoraba aquella hora de la tarde.

Esa misma tan suya y que sin que nadie lo sospechara siquiera, esperaba impaciente a que llegara.

Ya cuando faltaban escasos minutos para que la misma llegara, se alejaba silenciosa de todos y se retiraba. En segundos se adentraba en su hermoso campo y sus ojos celestes buscaban las pequeñas imperfecciones que pudieran arruinar el delicado orden de la estancia.

Su taza estaba lista y el delicioso aroma dulzón del té caliente le nublaba los sentidos.

Solo poco después de aquello ella legaba tan relajada y tranquila, con una sonrisa adornando sus delgados labios que solo dejaba mostrar en ocasiones como aquellas. O mas bien que solo mostraba durante aquellas visitas en esa hora.

Adoraba tanto aquella muestra de modales al inclinarse levemente frente a ella de forma respetuosa antes de tomar asiento. La fina seda oscura de su falda rozando la rustica madera de cerezo del que estaba hechas las sillas o bien aquel movimiento oscilante de sus cabellos plateados que se movían con gracia.

Con jubilo Shinku notaba como entre brillantes destellos purpúreos frente a la recién llegada una oscura taza de obsidiana se manifestaba y la recatada rubia sin ser perezosa la llenaba.

Era poco decir que esperaba anhelante la aprobación de Suigintou a sus impulsos que para los demás hubiesen parecido impertinentes, pero que para la platinada eran correctos. Y sabia que la había complacido a beber en silencio el té acompañándola mientras ella lo probaba en su frágil taza dorada.

Daba la impresión de que en aquella hora, ambas firmaban una tregua. Olvidándose por tan solo una hora de la batalla, del malvado juego de Alicia y de la rivalidad enfermiza que las separaba.

Tan solo para compartir un momento de tranquilidad como aquel. Un agradable momento en mutua compañía mientras té y galletitas dulces degustaban.

Solo una efímera hora donde había calidas sonrisas dedicadas para la otra, silencios que decían mucho más que las palabras y miradas que expresaban sentimientos que nunca alguna de las dos confesarían. Una hora donde las dos se mostraban mutuamente el refinado y perfecto comportamiento de una dama.

Y Shinku amaba que algo como aquello entre ambas pasara.

Porque estaba tranquila mientras los interminables y largos segundos pasaban con suma parsimonia al lado de la persona a quien en secreto y muy en el fondo adoraba.

No importaba que después de esa agradable hora, todo a la monótona normalidad volviera. No importaba si podía pasar aunque fuera solo una minúscula hora de aquella manera.

Con el ceño fruncido y los labios mojados, noto que el té de su taza ya se encontraba frió.

Y supo entonces que su mágica hora se acababa.

Suigintou sabia que era hora de irse y odio aquello tanto o mas de lo que pensaba podría, aunque la desagradable sensación que le inundaba se esfumaba con el delicado movimiento de las coletas rubias de Shinku y se acrecentaba cuando el hermoso brillo tan llamativo de sus ojos celestes desaparecía al entristecer su mirada.

Era cruel unirse con tal cariño por solamente una hora para después volver a ser completamente enemigas.

Tal vez solo por ello en esa ocasión o por todas las otras se atrevió a hacer aquello.

Shinku le miro sin creérselo del todo, aunque aun podía sentir el tibio tacto en su mejilla. El tibio escozor de los dedos delicados y firmes que le habían acariciado con ternura. Aun podía sentir sobre su ser el brillo amoroso de las pupilas rosadas sobre ella, aun y cuando Suigintou le daba ahora la espalda.

Y solo por ello la rubia se atrevió a llamarle como nunca antes lo había hecho hasta ese día.

— Onne-sama—

Suigintou detuvo su avance empecinado por alejarse al escuchar aquel leve susurro y con firmeza Shinku continúo.

— ¿Volverás mañana? —

Una breve mirada rosada y un tímido asentimiento

Y Shinku supo que, nuevamente volvería a carcomerla la impaciencia minutos antes de que la hora del té llegara.

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

**Hareta hi ni mata aou **


End file.
